Tokyo University
by lil shuna
Summary: Sango goes to a new college. When she gets there her new friends have so problems. So she wants to help them. So it is up to Kagome and Inuyasha to work things out. This is a Inuyasha and Kagome story. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1 met sango

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I'm reposting this story but with a different rating I think because of all the cussing in it and other stuff so here is the story that was ones lost but now found.

Tokyo University

'I can't believe this my aunt has got to be crazy to sent me to a university after my parents just died,' thought Sango. "I will just have to make it though this year", said Sango to herself. She walked down the school hallways to the offices to get her things.

In the office

"Okay Miss Marko you got everything you need now all you need is a tour guide", said Ms. Keade. "LEAVE ME ALONE NOW", shouted someone outside the office. "Hold on a second", said Ms. Keade. When she walked out the door you could hear.

"Kagome calm down tell me what is going on?"

"This asshole won't leave me alone the hell alone."

"Don't you use violate language in here, Kagome."

"I won't have to if he will just leave me the hell alone before I beat his ass."

"Kagome in my office now and Koga get to class before you have to stay after-school again."

"But- ,"

"No buts now go to class now."

"Ok"

_Slam_

Then the principal's door opened and a girl with long raven hair with red and silver highlights. She was wearing black baggy pants with chains on each side and a red tank top that says 'Warning' and 'Hot Chick' on the back and black and red Timberlands.

"Sit down Miss Higurashi," said Ms. Keade. Kagome just leaned against the wall. "I will just stand up," she said. "Anyway Sango, this is your room mate Kagome."

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Ok Kagome is going to show you around and you should meet your other room mates soon."

And then all of a sudden you heard a girl shout.

"Keep your hands off me you damn pervert," said someone outside. "I will be right back Keada," said Kagome walking out the door. "You should follow her just to be on the safe side," said Keade. "Ok," said Sango and she walked out the door she saw Kagome with a guy laying on the floor and another girl standing over him.

"Miroku what did you do this time?" asked Kagome. "Nothing I was just getting some dust off her butt," said Miroku. "GETTING SOME DUST OFF MY ASS YOU PERVERT," shouted the girl. "Please forgive my pervert friend he won't do it again right Miroku," said Kagome. "Yes, Kagome," said Miroku. "Let's go we have a job to do this is Sango and Sango this is Miroku," said Kagome.

"Hey"

"Hello"

"Ok let's go we have a lot of things to do," said Kagome walking out the office with Miroku and Sango. "Alright," said Miroku and Sango walking out the after her.


	2. Chapter 2 kagome and inuyasha past

Chapter 2 Kagome and Inuyasha's past

"Ok, I'm to show you all your class and then I will show you the rest of my friends," said Kagome. "Alright," said Sango following Miroku and Kagome. Miroku then went behind Sango and touched her butt. "Henti," shouted Sango and she slapped him really hard on the face. "Miroku, why did you do that?" Kagome asked angrily. "I don't know it's this cursed hand," said Miroku. "Like every other excuse you pervert," said Kagome. "I think I liked it when she was still going with Inuyasha she was much nicer then," mumble Miroku not realizing his mistake. "What did you just say?" Kagome growled angrily. "Nothing you just go cool down and I will finish showing Sango around," said Miroku. "Only if you don't do anything you pervert," said Kagome still mad at what Miroku said. "I promise, and Sango is here to watch me," said Miroku. Whatever, Sango just keep him safe and out of trouble and I will go cool down," said Kagome walking down the hall to the lunch room. "Ok and Miroku what was that all about?" Sango asked after Kagome was gone. "It is kind of a long story but I will make it short," said Miroku.

_Flashback _

_Kagome and Inuyasha were together for about four or five years until that Kikyo came and ruined everything. Kagome was coming from the restroom when she passed a closet and heard noises so being the curiosity person she is she went to find out. When she opened the door she saw Inuyasha and that slut Kikyo making out. (Sorry Kikyo fans but I really do hate Kikyo I will even push her off a cliff). Inuyasha tried to explain and we tried to help him but Kagome would not listen ever since than Inuyasha has been with Kikyo._

_Flashback end _

"So you see that is what happen and she will not go with him for anything," said Miroku. "But what if I help you get them back together," said Sango. "That will help a lot," said Miroku, "let's go find Inuyasha." "Ok," said Sango following Miroku.

In the lunch room

"Can you believe this?" Rin asked a girl with long light brown hair with dark brown highlights. "Can we believe what?" Ayame asked a girl with long red hair. "That Inuyasha can manage a car for more then a week," said Rin. "That not a surprise," said Kagome. "Here comes Koga again," said Rin. "Hi Kagome, hi Ayame, and hi Rin," said Koga. "Ayame may I talk to you for a second?" Koga asked. "Yeah sure," said Ayame getting up. (If you want to know Koga does like Kagome he is just asking for help). "Alright so what do you want?" asked Ayame.


	3. Chapter 3 gettin inu and kag together

Thanks for the reviews I loved them I hope you send more.

Chapter 3 Getting Inuyasha and Kagome back together

"So where can we find Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Outside by a big tree," said Miroku walking outside. "Ok," said Sango following him.

With Koga and Ayame

"Ayame, since how long have you been Kagome's friend and you can help me with this problem?" Koga asked. "For two years yeah I guess so," said Ayame. "So what would Kagome want in a boyfriend and what are her favorite things?" Koga asked. "I don't know she don't talk about all those things and only Inuyasha, Miroku, and Rin know her favorite things," said Ayame. "Ok I guess, I will see you later," said Koga. "Yeah later," said Ayame in a sad tone walking back to the lunchroom.

INU POV

I was sitting under my favorite tree thinking about her. You may ask who is her. She is Kagome my one and truly love. The woman that left me because of that slut Kikyo the one I'm with now. I kept thinking to myself why did she leave me? I know why it was because of Kikyo. If I would have never thought she was Kagome I would still be with her. (I don't know how you can compare Kikyo and Kagome together because Kikyo is evil be anyway just work with me). And then here comes Miroku with this girl I don't even know what her name is.

Normal POV

"Hi Inuyasha," said Miroku walking toward him. "Hi Miroku who is the girl," Inuyasha asked. "Oh, this is Sango Kagome's new friend,' said Miroku.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So what do you two want from me?" Inuyasha asked. "We are just here to help you win Kagome's heart back before someone else does that," said Miroku. "Ok what is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Sango and I have decide to figure out what the problem is but we need to go with the basic," said Miroku.

"You know that Kagome does not want me anymore," said Inuyasha bending his head down. "Inuyasha cheer up I have been here for about an hour and I know that she is still in love with you," said Sango sitting down in front of him. "No she doesn't she hates me, she even said so herself," said Inuyasha. "No, she does love you she even told me and Rin about it, "said Miroku. "Really," said Inuyasha with some hope in his voice. "Yeah," said Miroku. "Ok what do I have to do to get her back?" Inuyasha asked. "Try sending her, her favorite flowers," said Miroku. "And try talking to her between class or sort of ask her for help on something to just spend time with her," suggested Sango.

(Sorry for sort of making Inuyasha soft I will change it later on). "Thanks you guys for your help," said Inuyasha getting up from his spot on the ground. "Where are you going to do the thing that you two told me but first I have to break it off with Kikyo," said Inuyasha running off. "Well that went well let's go try to reason with Kagome," said Sango. "Ok," said Miroku following Sango into the building.


	4. Chapter 4 dumpin kikyo

Chapter 4 Dumping Kikyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't mention this but Miroku and Rin are Kagome's cousin. I'm sorry about that. Also InuFanBT is cousin so if you see her name on here you will know.

"Miroku did you talk to Inuyasha yet?" Rin asked running toward him and Sango. "Yeah ma and Sango just got through talking to him and he just ran off saying something about broking up with Kikyo," said Miroku thinking for a moment. "He is going to broke up with that bitch and you were not going to tell me," shouted Rin. "Sorry I kind of forget because I was doing something," said Miroku. What did he do Sango when I left?" Rin asked. (Sango they had met early in the story). "That pervert did what he always does," said Sango. "Well it's not my fault it's this cursed hand," said Miroku coming out of daze again. "You two are crazy let's go find Inuyasha because I want to see him dump that bitch," said Rin punching in the air while walking down the hallway. "And she say we are crazy," said Sango walking down the hallway with Miroku following her.

Study Hall with Ayame and Kagome

"Did you finish your homework for Mr. Haru?" Ayame asked. "Yeah, but I didn't get it because I fall asleep in class and he put me out." Kagome said putting her head on the table. "I think Rin has the notes for that math test he is having on Friday," Ayame said still looking at a book. "Hey Ayame and Kagome did you hear the news about what Inuyasha is going to do?" Yuri asked. "No, what is he going to do?" Ayame asked. "He is going to break up with Kikyo right now," Yuri said. "Really are you sure you heard right," Kagome said in disbelief. "Yeah," said Yuri running out of Study Hall. "Let's go see what is going on," said Kagome walking out into the hallway.

In the hallway with Inuyasha

Inuyasha was standing by Mrs. Naomi's room, waiting for Kikyo to come. He finally saw her coming along with her posse, and he stepped out in front of her. "Kikyo, we need to talk," he said. "What do we have to talk about?" Kikyo asked. "It's about us," said Inuyasha. "What about us?" she asked. (Is she really that stupid?) "Can we talk alone?" Inuyasha asked looking at the group behind her. "No, what ever you say to me you can say in front of my friend," said Kikyo. "Ok well Kikyo I want to break up with you," said Inuyasha. It was very, very quiet for a second until someone screamed "What" really, really loud. Everyone was in the hallway looking at a very upset Kikyo and a very calm Inuyasha. Kagome walked to the front of the circle when told Kikyo he wanted to break up. And Rin, Miroku, and Sango ran up there beside Kagome. "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT BREAK UP WITH THAT SLUT," shouted Rin jumping up and down. "SHUT UP RIN," shouted Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. "Ok, ok don't have to shouted at me and be harsh," said Rin. "Why do you want to break up with me?" Kikyo asked. "Because it's not working out and I never loved you I love someone else," said Inuyasha. "Whatever you were never anything to me I was just using you," said Kikyo flipping her and turning around. "Well you sure didn't get anything from me," shouted Inuyasha. Everyone started laughing and went back to class. Kikyo huffed and turned away. The only people standing in hallway were Rin, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kagome, and Inuyasha. "That was the best break up ever," said Rin. "Shut up for once," said Miroku. "I bet she can't shut up for a whole week," said Kagome. "I bet I can," said Rin pouting. "Ok how about this Rin we bet you can't be quiet for a whole week unless someone is asking you something," said Sango. "Alright how much are ya'll betting for?" Rin asked. "20 dollars each," said Inuyasha. "Ok you are on," said Rin shaking everyone's hand.

Sorry about the delay my teachers gave us a lot of homework and I could not write my story or get on the computer. But I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5 the bet

Chapter 5 The Bet

Everyone is in science class here is the sitting arrangement it might get confused.

Kagome is in front of Inuyasha who is in front of Yuri and Sango is in front of Miroku where is next to Inuyasha and across from Kagome and Rin is next to Sango and in front of Ryo and back Duke and Ayame is next to Rin and across from Carnell and back Brain. Do you get it because at first I was confused but now I got it?

Kagome was sitting on her desk and Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, and Inuyasha was sitting around her. They were talking about the bet. "How about we raise the price on the bet?" suggested Shippo. "I think that is a good idea after all we are betting on Rin, right," said Kagome smirking at Rin who looked madly at her. "How much are we betting for?" asked Inuyasha? "I might still be mad at you but you have a point how much are we betting for, really?" asked Kagome to everyone. "How about $100 dollars?" said Sango? At this Rin's eyes bugged out of her head since she could not talk. "You can tell us what you think now," said Miroku. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME MAKE ME BREAK OR SOMETHING," shouted Rin? "Well it is not like you will actually get broke with all that money we have," said Sango. "Yeah that is right," said Rin. "Ok any way that is our maxima and that is finally," said Kagome after looking at Rin about to protest. "HERE COMES THE TEACHER," shouted someone. Everyone moved except Kagome and her group. "Hello class how are you going and Ms. Higurashi can you please sit in your seat not on top of the desk," said the teacher or whatever you want to call the person. "Yeah whatever like I actually want to listen to you," said Kagome rolling her eyes. "That is it gets out of my classroom right now," said Mrs. Naomi. "Fine with me that bitch," Kagome said. "And a detention today after school," said Mrs. Naomi. "Whatever like I will go there anyway," muttered Kagome walking out of the classroom. (And she shut the door too if you might want to know). "Crazy bitch acts like she owns me like hell she does," said Kagome to herself.

"Kagome"

"Kagome"

"Kagome, wait for me," shouted someone running behind her.

"Sango what are you doing here?" asked Kagome," Don't tell me you got in trouble on your first day here." "No I told that lady whatever her name is that you had to show me around the school and that I could not say in there by my lonesome self," said Sango. "The truth Sango don't lie to me," said Kagome.

"OK, ok," said Sango putted her head down.

"So what did you do," said Kagome.

"I slap Miroku," said Sango.

"What is this like the fifth time he did this?"

"No the fifty times he did this"

"Well since we are out of class we might as well show you your dorm room"

"Ok my number is A15"

"Ok that is mine too but we share the room with four other people ok"

"Ok"

Ok I finish my chapter I'm so sorry that all my chapters are short but I will try to work on it. So I hope you like chapter 5. and sorry for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6 askin her out

Chapter 6 The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. Anyway enjoy the story.

She acts like she owns me like hell she does, thought Kagome walking to her dorm room.

"Kagome, Kagome wait for me," shouted someone running down the hall. "Sango, why did you ask someone where I was," asked Kagome turning around. "I don't know," said Sango following Kagome.

"Where are we going?"

"To the dorm"

"Ok"

After Kagome showed Sango the dorm room they went to their next subject Gym. "I hate school," said Kagome walking to class with Sango, Ayame, and Rin. "You always say that so why do you keep saying that," asked Ayame. "Well it's the truth," said Kagome opening the door. "What the truth?" asked Inuyasha? "None of your damn business," said Kagome walking out the door.

"What did I do?"

"Well I think she is still mad at you," said Sango.

"What do you think I need to do to win her back?"

(A/N: Sango is close friends with everyone lets said that she has been there for two weeks. She is one of Kagome's best friends.)

"Answer this one question for me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love her, really think on it Inuyasha"

'Do I still love Kagome' 'She makes me feel special in a weird kinda way'

'But do I love her'

'Yea'

'I love Kagome Higurashi'

"Yea, I love Kagome nothing can broke that I still have for her"

"Good then you can start by thinking of some things she likes and try taking her to dinner and let her know you still care"

"Ok her favorite flowers are blue lilacs, her favorite color is blue and green, her favorite movies are 'Romeo Must Die', 'Rebound', and 'Spongebob the Movie', and her favorite songs are Say Goodbye, Poppin, Shorty Be Mine, Nothing but a Number, Oh, Don't Forget About Us, Yo (Excuse Me Miss), and Is This Love."

"Whoa Inuyasha calm down dang you must really know her like that then and you must really want her back"

"Yea I do"

(A/N: If you don't like the movies and/or songs you can make them to whatever you like.) "Well let's go get the others to help us," said Sango going out to find Miroku, Rin, and Ayame. "Ok," said Inuyasha following her. 'I will find a way to get you back Kagome.'

With Kagome

"I don't need him to know every little thing about me and what's going on," said Kagome to herself. (O but he does wink wink.) "Talking to yourself, Higurashi," said someone behind her. "What do you want Kikyo, I don't have time to deal with you," said Kagome not turning around. "I want you to stay the hall away from Inuyasha bitch," said Kikyo. "Who the hell do you think your talking to slut," said Kagome turning around to glares at Kikyo. (Her cousin nooooo just playing) (A/N: I hate Kikyo but if you want her to be Kagome's cousin let me know, ok anyway before I go crazy let's get back to the story.) "Whatever bitch just stay away from him," said Kikyo. "It's not like he likes you or anything," said Kagome walking away laughing. 'I will get him back one way or another,' thought Kikyo walking away to make-out with someone. (I wonder who the ugly hoe.) (A/N: I wonder if Kikyo is gay that would be disgusting and crazy.) (Do you want Kikyo to be gay?)

The Next Day

"Ohayou-gozamasu," said Sango walking into the living room. "Gozamasu," said Kagome sitting on the couch watching TV. "What time do we have class?" asked Sango.

"In about an hour."

"Ok do you want me to cook and where are the others"

"Iie, not if you don't want to and they had earlier classes"

"Ok I'm going to cooking something just in case"

"Ok I'm going to take a shower"

"Ok"

Twenty minutes later

"Mmmm what is that smell it smells good," said Miroku walking into the dorm. (In case you might want to know Inuyasha and Miroku don't live there and Rin and Ayame do.) "Food what else would it be," said Inuyasha walking in behind him. Miroku is wearing a purple shirt with black baggy pants and Inuyasha is wearing a red shirt with 'Beware Dog Loose' and 'Cautious' on the back. "Hey pervert and Inuyasha," said Sango still cooking. "Why Lady Sango I have only known you for one day and I love you deeply"

"Cut the shit Miroku you can't act"

"Ok whatever but can we have some food"

"Sure"

"Hey everyone," said Kagome walking into the kitchen wearing a black miniskirt with a dark blue shirt with a cat on it. (Sango is wearing w dark green shirt with 'Danger' on the back with cargo army green pants.)

Here is chapter six but it is only half I will type the rest later on this week.


	7. Chapter 7 aksin her out part 2

Chapter 7 The Date part 2

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome. "I'm here to see my lovely Sango." "I here to ask you a question," said Inuyasha looking nervously.

"Ok shoot"

"Ummmm…… can I ask you something in private"

"Ok sure, bye Roku, bye San"

"Ok sure see you later"

"But I want to stay"

"Bye Mir, now leave or I will make you leave"

"Ok ok crazy person making people leave"

Miroku and Sango went into the living room to watch TV. "Sit down and talk," said Kagome. Inuyasha sat down like he was told and started to think of how to ask her. "Hello Inuyasha did you hear me," said Kagome waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh…. Oh…. yea…. Umm…. Kagomewillyougooutwitme?" asked Inuyasha in one sentence. "Huh what Inuyasha what the fuck did you just say," said Kagome. "Umm… Kagome will you go out wit me?" asked Inuyasha again. Kagome was shocked. 'Do I want to go out wit him again?' 'Do I still love him like I use to.'

_Flashback 3 years ago_

"_Come on Inuyasha," said Kagome running to the God Tree. "I'm coming just hold on a minutes," said Inuyasha locking the car door. "By the time we get there it will be gone." "Whatever." Finally they made it to the God Tree and watched the rest of the sunset. "It's so beautiful," said Kagome leaning on Inuyasha. "Just like you oh I have something for you," said Inuyasha digging in his pocket. "Yay what is it?" asked Kagome jumping up and down. "Calm down," said Inuyasha laughing out loud. "Ok, let me see," said Kagome. "Ok close your eyes and hold out your hand," said Inuyasha. Kagome obeyed and Inuyasha dropped something cold and hard in her hand. "Open your eyes," "Oh my god Inuyasha it is so beautiful" "Just like you my love." Inuyasha took the locket out of her hand and put it around her neck. "Remember that no matter what happens to us that I will always love you and that is no matter what," said Inuyasha giving Kagome a kiss. "I will I promise," said Kagome after the broke a part._

_Flashback end_

"And I remember but can I risk going though that again?" asked Kagome to herself while fingering her locket that she kept. Inuyasha stared at her and wondered what she remembered. "What do you remember Kagome?" asked Inuyasha looking at her neck and seeing the necklace. "Huh…oh….nothing," said Kagome. "Do you still have that locket that I gave you for our fourth year anniversary?" asked Inuyasha.

"Umm….no"

"Yes you do I see it"

"No I don't this is a different necklace"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Ok then if I have it on how would you know"

"Because whenever you are thinking bout somethin you start playin wit it"

"I….do"

"Yea you do so what's ya answer to the question I asked?"

"What question?'

"Will you go out wit me"

"Oh yea the date…. Um…. I guess so but only this one date"

"Ok, I will make it the best date you have ever had," said Inuyasha, 'And make you mine again,' he thought.

"Alright well I will go get Sango and Miroku so we can eat and go," said Kagome. "Since when do you ever want to get to class on time?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't I just want to get out early and skip school like I always do," said Kagome. "Yep the same old Kagome always being bad in school," said Inuyasha. "But I was not the only one," said Kagome walking out. "Yea I know but that will change soon," said Inuyasha to himself.

This is it the seventh chapter hope you like.


End file.
